The use of our unique T lymphoblast line to isolate and purify LIF in preparation for developing a radioimmunoassay for its detection. Additional studies to elucidate the mechanism of the T and B cell interaction required for LIF production. Further clinical studies on the specificity of LIF deficiency and the assessment of LIF deficiency as a qualitative or quantitative abnormality of T or B cell function.